When Snow Arrives
by ao ajisai
Summary: There's a new transfer student at Teiko Middle School. Students are curious about this newcomer who apparently is still a mystery to all. Speculations, expectations, rumors and gossips surrounds our new character. Who is this mysterious transfer student and what role will she play with Teiko Middle School's Basketball Team?
1. Chapter 1

This story started weeks after Kise became a regular.

Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. (How I wish!)

* * *

**WHEN SNOW ARRIVES**

**Chapter 1 – The clueless unlucky pervert, the offended damsel, the sadistic control freak, the childish giant, the weird glasses guy, the pokerfaced boy and the emotional dumb blonde**

* * *

It was a week after the start of classes when a rumor began to spread like wildfire throughout the entire student body of Teikou Middle School. Some students overheard from the faculty room that there will be a transfer student. It would have not been a big deal if it wasn't for the fact that the transfer was rumored to have foreign blood. Several days passed after the start of the rumor but no transfer student arrived. The talk started to die down and eventually everyone forgot about it, well, except for a certain club whose members' are not so updated on the current events.

"What do you think the transfer student looks like?" a pink haired girl asked her companions out of the blue as they go out of the school gate. The 'companions' are composed of the regular players from Teiko Middle School's Basketball team.

"Huh? What are you talking about Satsuki?" the tanned and dark blue haired Aomine Daiki asked back to his childhood friend, clearly confused by the question.

"Ah. You mean the transfer student? I overheard some classmates talking about it." replied by the blonde model, Kise Ryota, a newly accepted member of the first string. "How 'bout you Kurokocchi?"

The said Kuroko Tetsuya is a light blue haired guy who's sipping vanilla shake at the moment. He just shook his head. Momoi Satsuki , the pink haired girl, who is the manager of their team ran to Kuroko and hugged his left arm.

"Eh? You haven't heard about it Tetsu-kun?" She looked at the back; shifted her gaze from the guy who's holding a toy frog in his hands, to the captain of their teamand then the other one who's munching on a piece of cracker as they walk. "Midorin? Captain? Mukkun?"

"I didn't hear anything about it. Besides, I'd rather study than join those gossipmongers. " said the green-haired Midorima Shintaro while shifting the toy frog to his right hand and then adjusted his glasses with his left.

"I couldn't care less. I'm busy making a new training menu for Kise." Akashi Seijuro, the red-haired Captain of their team answered. He's polishing his of scissors as they walk.

Murasakibara Atsushi, the purple-haired giant of their team, just shook his head and resumed eating.

"You mean, only Ki-chan and I know about the transfer student?" Momoi shouted in disbelief, causing Kuroko to wince (though unnoticeable to his teammates) since the manager is stil clinging to him. _It's rather unusual for Captain not to care about it. He's always updated when it comes to issues at school. _

"Obviously. Well, if she's a girl, I hope she has big breasts." Aomine mused noncholantly.

Momoi suddenly let go of Kuroko's hand and walked angrily towards her childhood friend then hit him with her bag. Luckily Aomine managed to shield his face on time. "What's your problem Satsuki!?"

The irritated pink-haired girl just ignored him and walked fast, leaving the others behind. _Stupid Dai-chan! Saying those things in front of me! Big breasts this, big breasts that! Hmph! He should learn how to respect a woman._

"What's with her? Girls!" Aomine exclaimed and continue walking a if nothing happened. He looked behind when he felt goosebumps on his neck and saw Kuroko staring at him disapprovingly. "What?"

"You should not say those kind of things in front of a girl. That's why Momoi-san got angry." After saying this Kuroko walked past him. _Tetsu? _

"Hahaha. That's what you get for liking big breasted girls Aominecchi." The laughing Kise said before running past him and shouting to Kuroko and Momoi, "Oi! Wait for me you two!"

"A gentleman never speaks about such things in front of a woman. It was predicted that Virgo is the second unlucky Horoscope today. You should've brought your lucky item." Midorima told him. "I always do all I can, and I always keep the Oha-Asa horoscope's lucky item with me. Today's lucky item is a toy frog and that's why I never miss my shots."

_What a strange guy. And I really didn't get the last part. Even Midorima and Kise? Seriously, are they ganging up on me? _Aomine thought. "I practice a lot so that my shots would never miss Midorima. I don't need those lucky items."

"Suit yourself." Midorima said while adjusting his glasses.

_Jeez. At least Captain and Murasakibara have their own little world._

"Aka-chin, I'm nearly out of food. Let's buy some." Murasakibara suddenly said to Akashi while opening a pack of potato chips.

Akashi sighed and said, "Atsushi you should really stop eating junk foods. It's not healthy."

Hearing this, the purple-haired guy pouted and acted like a child. "Please Aka-chin! I'll die of hunger. Aka-chin! Aka-chin!"

Akashi shook his head in disagreement but he still gave in to Murasakibara's request. "Fine. We need to buy some snacks anyway." He then announced, "Let's stop by the grocery and buy something to eat!"

Aomine inwardly palmed his face. _So much for their own little world. Read the atmosphere you two! What's wrong with all these people? _

The group of weird haired-people managed to arrive at the grocery after some squabbles and arguments along the way. The childhood friends Momoi and Aomine are still mad at each other or shall I say, the pink-haired manager is still angry at Aomine for being inconsiderate (over the big breasts issue although the girl feels that she might be overreacting) and Aomine is mad at Momoi for getting angry without a reason (to his point of view anyway). The said group is in the snacks aisle of the store.

"Akashicchi! Why are we here again?" asked Kise to the red-haired boy who's busy assisting the purple-haired giant at the moment.

"Do I have to remind you Kise? We are having a sleepover party at my house." - Akashi replied with his divided attention between Kise and Murasakibara - "No, not that! Pick the other one Atsushi. "

"I want this one Aka-chin! It's a new flavor, I just want to taste it." Murasakibara protested, holding tightly to the rejected junk food.

"No can do Atsushi! Who eats peanut butter and cheese flavored chips anyway? You'll ruin your stomach before dinner." Akashi reasoned but instead of listening, the other boy got childish and is on the verge on throwing a tantrum.

"I want this Aka-chin! Please, let's buy this one Aka-chin! Aka-chin! Aka-chin!Aka..."

"No."

"Aka-chin"

"No."

"Aka-chin"

"I said no."

"Aka-chin please!"

And the two boys' banter continued. Meanwhile, the others stopped from what they are doing and watched the two. They were like mother and son. Akashi is the control freak mother whose way smaller than her childish giant son which is Murasakibara.

"Oi, oi. Stop this you two. We're starting to attract attention you know." Kise said to the two but was ignored. He ran to Kuroko and clung to the shorter boy. "Kurokocchi! They ignored me." Kise starts to cry.

Kuroko remained in his place and is still expressionless, "Stop that Kise-kun. You'll get my uniform wet."

Hearing this, Kise untangles from the boy and cried harder. "Kurokocchi so mean! Waahhhhh..."

"I want this one Aka-chin!"

"No."

"I really like this one Aka-chin."

Midorima approached the crying Kise. "Instead of crying, why don't we help them resolve their problem? People are staring."

Momoi observed their surroundings and nodded. "It's embarrassing."

"I guess it can't be helped then. Man! This is too troublesome." Aomine declared while ruffling his hair. _And embarassing._

"Stop it Atsushi. You're being childish. "

"And you're being mean Aka-chin!"

"No is no Atsushi."

"I'm starting to get mad at you Aka-chin!"

The 5 approached the two arguing boys with dread. They don't want to die yet (Akashi can get really mean when he's angry) but they don't want Murasakibara to get violent either (especially when he does not get what he wants, food).

"Just let him have what he wants Akashi. We're attracting a lot of people." Midorima said to the two arguing teens and then tensely gulped. _I can feel my heart on my throat. Please don't let Captain get angry! _ He thought while gripping the toy frog, hard.

"Yeah! Mukkun can have my share in the fund. I really don't need a lot of snacks anyway." _I'll gain weight if I eat those kind of foods. _Momoi added while holding tightly to Kuroko's arm thinking that he'll do his vanishing trick if red-haired Captain gets mad.

Akashi directed his gaze to his team mates, assessing the situation. The 5 tensed, trying not to show their fear at that moment.

_Kami-sama I don't wanna die. Please don't let Akashicchi get angry at us! _Kise prayed while clinging to Kuroko's other hand.

The captain stared at them and shifted his gaze to the purple giant. "Fine. Be sure that these food doens't ruin your appetitte." To the 5 he asked, "Are you done? Did you finish getting the ingredients?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" They all shouted at the same time with matching salute.

"Let's pay then. Come on." Aomine said before turning around and heading to the cashier.

Several minutes after they all paid, the group went out of the store and started to their destination with Akashi leading the way.

_It's already dark? Just how long are we in that store? _Momoi thought.

"Ah,uhmmm...How do I say this, why are we having a sleepover at Captain's house again?" asked the curious Kise to all. "And why did we buy a lot of food?"

Everyone stopped when they heard this and then a scissor flew past Kise, missing his face by several centimeters. The blonde teen felt a chill ran down his spine, he started to step back and the others took a step forward. _Why is everyone staring at me like this? Did I do something wrong?_

"I'm going to kill you Kise! How many times do you have to ask the same question over and over?! We're having a sleepover you idiot! - Aomine shouted while raising a fist in anger - We're going to celebrate your acceptance in the first string. So don't ask anymore question! "

"I didn't know that you had this in you. I should've known." Kuroko said with his poker face on, referring to Kise's dumbness.

"Don't say that with a straight face!" Midorima, Momoi and Aomine yelled at Kuroko but the short boy was unaffected.

Kise started to cry even though he doesn't get what the other boy meant, mumbling "K-kurokocchi" over and over.

Murasakibara approached Kise and bend down a little . "Stop crying Kise-chin. Here I'll even give you a taste of my new chips. Want some?"

_Huh? Murasakicchi is offerring his food? Oh no! Captain will throw scissors at me again. _Kise prepared himself to die when he saw a glint of metal in the dark. "A-a-ah...T-hanks but I-I'm not hungry yet." he explained to the tall boy who's busy eating. He stopped crying and sighed in relief when Murasakibara was satisfied with his answer. _I thought I'd really die there._

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 1. I wanted to make it a little longer but I decided not to.~~~

So how do you find the story? I'd really appreciate your comments, reviews and constructive criticisms.

I made an Omake. Enjoy!

* * *

**Omake 1**

Momoi: Big breasts this, big breasts that. Seriously? Are the only thing he knows are basketball and breasts? Hmph! *to Kuroko, Kise and Midorima* Arigatou minna for ganging up on him. That's what Dai-kun gets for being unrespectful to a girl like me. _S_aying big breasts out of the blue.

Kise: No problem Momo-chan. He deserved that for not understanding a girl's feelings.

Kuroko: It's nothing. He had it coming.

Ahomine: Even here?! Stop bullying me!

Midorima: *sigh* That's what you get for not bringing you lucky item.

Muk-kun: Eh? Big breads? *looks around* Where? Where are the big breads? *eyes shines and drools a little*

Momoi, Kise, Kuroko, Aomine and Midorima face palmed.

Aka-chin: *gets a hanky and tiptoes* You're drooling Atsushi. *tries to wipe the drool but can't reach*

- The others tries to hold their laugh at Akashi's effort. -

Aka-chin: *Reach,reach,reach, reach,reach: loses patience* Bend down a little will you.

- Muk-kun bends and the 5 bursts out laughing. They stopped when scissors rained upon them. -

Akashi: *wipes the drool* Seriously Atsushi, will you stop drooling when you hear the word 'food'. And there is no big bread. It was big breasts.

Muk-kun: Eh? *really hungry by this time* Is that a type of food?

Akashi: Ask Aomine he's the one who likes them.

Muk-kun: Mine-chin, what is it like? Is it soft and fluffy? Or hard and tasteless?

Ahomine: I don't know. Ask Satsuki, she has two.

Muk-kun: *turns to Momoi* Momo-chin...

Momoi runs.

Me: Oi! What happened to the story?! You should be talking about the transfer student! *chases the group* Come backkkkk!


	2. Chapter 2

Before you read: (for those who don't know basic Japanese expression)

Arigatou – Thank you

Ne – It has a lot of meaning depending on the way it was used but you can check here on this link

( question/index?qid=20090304140401AARL5CC)

Yada – I don't want to /No

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke but I own the plot of this fanfiction.

* * *

**WHEN SNOW ARRIVES**

**Chapter 2 – The Doll, The Portrait and Suffocation**

* * *

The team managed to arrive at their destination. It was really dark by now. Thanks to the long time the teens spent on the grocery store. They're all now standing in front of the Akashi's house and are waiting for the gate to be opened. A few minutes passed, a maid arrived and the group entered, she took the ingredients they just shopped and disappeared from their sights in record time.

Although everyone was expecting a traditional house, the different twist in the architectural design of their Captain's not-so-humble abode amazed them. It is a grand two-storey semi-modern Japanese-inspired house with a wide Japanese garden that is separated in the middle by a pathway leading to the house. On the right side of the house stood a 2-car garage and a big Sakura tree on the left.

_As expected of Akashi-kun. _Kuroko thought while sipping his vanilla milkshake.

"Wow! Akashicchi this is your house? It's so big." Kise shouted like an excited kid, literally jumping up and down and oh so restless.

Akashi sighed at Kise's enthusiasm before answering. "It is, Ryota. Why? What do you expect, a haunted house? I'm scarier than that you know. "

Akashi's response somewhat set-off an awkward mood. They're not sure if he's joking or being serious about it.

_Was that a joke? _The puzzled Aomine thought. He looked at his comrades and noticed that it's not only him who feels that way.

_He really has no sense of humour. _Midorima almost, ALMOST, face palmed when he heard that; instead the boy adjusted his glasses like he usually do, trying to hide his disbelief at the red haired Captain.

The blonde teen laughed awkwardly. "E-ehehehe...That's reassuring to know A-Akashicchi."

It was a short to walk from the gate to the house; everyone was silent except for the suddenly hyperactive blonde who kept on darting to and fro, looking at things with great interest (even the smallest detail he sees).

How Akashi wished that he had his leash with him so he can put it on the energetic copy-cat. Unfortunately for him, the yellow-haired boy turned his not-so-wanted attention to the red-headed Captain.

"Ne ne, Akashicchi, do you live here all by yourself?" The hyper blonde asked as they enter the house.

"Haven't you seen the maid Ryota?" The red-haired boy would've rolled his eyes at this moment except Akashi Seijuro NEVER rolls his eyes. "I'm home."

"Excuse us for intruding." The 6 simultaneously announced.

Then they all change into the indoor slippers lined up on cabinet beside the door. Of course this was done with more squabbles and arguments until their host took out a 6 scissors from the cabinet. Each scissors' handle matched the colour of each teen's hair.

"Welcome back Seijuro-sama, Seijuro-sama's companions." Out of nowhere, a maid appeared and greeted them. She was different from the one who opened the gate. "You must all be tired. Please let me accompany you to the guest room so that you can change and refresh yourself before dinner."

_I wonder if there are snacks in the guest room._ The eating purple-haired giant thought.

After dinner, the basketball team rested at the entertainment room. It was a big room with a touch of European design with its mini-library on the left side of the room, a big flat screen TV and sound system on the right (the door is found on this side) and in the middle is a cosy fireplace with its cozy. Above the fireplace, a huge portrait of the red-haired Captain hung (still unnoticed by the group at the moment). And on the opposite side of the room, there is a doll raised on a 4-inch tall platform. It was a very beautiful life-size doll with a waist-length silvery white hair and the bluish-gray eyes really looked real.

Momoi can't help herself but approach the doll and admire it. "It's so pretty. By the way Captain, whose doll is this?"

"It was a gift from someone."

_That really didn't answer my question. _The girl thought.

The boys went over to their manager and the 6 crowded over the five-foot tall doll, each wanting to have a look and touch it. Akashi just watched over them like a mother hen, an evil smile gracing his lips.

"It looks tasty." Murasakibara said before touching the doll's hair and bringing it close to his mouth but Kise snatched it away from him and the tall guy pouted because his object of attention was taken away from him.

"The hair's so silky. Oh, and it has realistic eyebrows and lashes too." Kise commented while feeling the doll's hair.

"At least it's not flat-chested." The dark-skinned boy said while groping the doll's chest.

Momoi walloped Aomine on the back of his head causing the taller boy to nearly fall over the doll. Luckily he stopped his fall in time; it seems that his formless basketball has its benefits. The two childhood friends then bickered only to be interrupted by the glasses boy.

"The kimono's design is like that of the Yuki-Onna. Wait! T-this is the limited edition that Oha-Asa showcased for its 15th anniversary." Midorima blurted out, shocking his teammates by his sudden change of attitude. The embarrassed teen (though he wouldn't admit it) cleared his throat to get back his composure.

"Oh, I forgot to warn you not to touch that. It'll come alive at midnight if you do and haunt you." the Captain informed them, looking smug as he said it.

The 5 teens sprang away from the doll except for Kuroko who seemed to be fascinated by the dolls eyes.

Midorima tried not to show his surprise at the late warning and succeeded. "At least I did not touch it."

"You should've told us earlier!" The dark-skinned teen shouted at his Captain, only to earn a blood chilling glare.

"H-haunt...u-u-us?" Momoi looked at the doll with apprehension. _I'm scared._

"Then I'll just eat it if it haunts me."

There was a long pause when everyone heard what the tall purple-haired teen said. It was Kuroko who first broke the silence.

"A-ano...Akashi-kun, is this doll the same as that one on the portrait?" The silent light blue- haired teen finally voiced out, pointing at the portrait on the other side of the room. His teammates followed the direction of his gaze.

"You're got to be kidding me..." Aomine shouted before he half-ran half-walk towards the living room. _Why didn't I realize that? _

The others followed suit and they admired the portrait of a young Akashi Seijuro with 2 identical girls on both sides of him. The said girls looked exactly like the doll they just admired a minute ago.

"That was taken when I was 12." The red-haired teen stated.

His teammates turned to him except Kuroko who just stared at the portrait, as if trying to find the difference between the 2 girls/dolls.

"Taken? So it wasn't painted or anything?" The blonde boy queried.

"Then how come there are 2 dolls?" The only girl in the group asked.

"Maybe the other one is a candy, made like a doll." Murasakibara suggested while licking a huge lollipop.

"I think it would be a wax figure instead of candy Murasakibara. You really think about nothing besides food and basketball." Midorima corrected the tall boy. He noticed Kuroko's thoughtful expression (that's what he surmised based on the other teen's inexpressive face). _What does Kuroko find so interesting in that doll and portrait?_

"There are two dolls. The other one was kept on bank safe." Akashi replied. He enjoyed the shocked look of his teammates as they take in the information.

"Eh? Eeeeeeeh?!" Momoi and Kise chorused.

"Meh. What's so important with that doll anyway?" Aomine said trying not to show his surprise. _Although its interesting to think that Akashi plays with dolls._

"Coz it looks sweet?"

"That is nonsense Murasakibara." Midorima told the taller boy who popped another chocolate before shrugging in disinterest.

"I know why. I think the dolls are a masterpiece and really expensive." Kuroko supplied to the others.

* * *

Several minutes after all the fuss over the doll and the portrait, the teens cooled down and are now lying on the carpet by the fireplace with its artificial fire, except for Akashi and Midorima who are playing chess near the bookcase on the left side of the room.

Murasakibara is doing his usual thing while Kuroko's gaze is still transfixed to the portrait above. Kise and Momoi are crowding the poor boy and at the same time, Aomine placed his head on his childhood friend's lap as he took his nap.

"Neeeeee…A..ka..shi..cchi….I'm bored." Kise complained as he gave up on plaguing the light-haired boy and lay down on the floor instead.

"Then start the party Ryota."

"Ha?"

"Checkmate." Akashi announced and Midorima just sighed at his loss. "You're the reason of this sleepover party so you host it."

"Eh? I thought-"

"Is there a problem Ryota? I know that you're used to parties so now you do it. I merely provided the venue."

Kise gulped when he felt the stares of his teammates and laughed awkwardly. "H-Hai! I'll do it." _I thought this party is for me, then why am I the one hosting it? Weird._

"Welcome everyone to the celebration party that is for me and hosted by me. As we all know, this party is in lieu of my acceptance into the first string of our team. Yaaaaayyy!

"Stop with the dramatics already, Kise." Midorima ordered.

"Arigatou for helping me Kurokocchi!" The blond ran to the sitting Kuroko in front of him and glomped the poor boy.

"I…can't breathe…Kise-kun" He protested as his teammates tried to get the host away from him.

"Oi! You're killing Tetsu!" Aomine shouted at Kise while hugging the blond on his midriff and pulls the dramatic host away from his shadow.

"Dai-chan is right! L-let go of m-m-my *cough* boyfriend *cough*" added Momoi who's mimicking Aomine's (to Kise) actions on Kuroko.

"Yada yada yada yada…" Kise chanted as he tightened his vice-like grip on Kuroko.

"C…cant' brea…the…" Kuroko mumbled before fainting.

"Tetsu!"

"Kurokocchi!"

"Tetsu-kun!"

"Kuroko?!"

Suddenly, a scissor flew straight into the model's face; luckily he managed to duck his head before it hit him. He thought that he was safe until a huge hand gripped his head as if to crush it.

"Murasakicchi?!" He blurted out in surprise. The model tensed and was saved several seconds later by a bag of chips, courtesy of Momoi.

"Remember Ryota, I won't miss next time." The pissed red-haired boy warned.

"H-hai!" The trembling host squeaked out.

* * *

Author's notes

Is it just me or I noticed that all Mukkun said in this chapter were all related to food? XD And he was a mood killer too! I guess the characters are a little OOC especially Mukkun…He's kinda offered his food thrice though (once in Chapter 1 and twice in Chapter 2).

And before you say any violent reactions, I didn't do it on purpose. I was a little shocked when I proofread and found out about it. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate him or something…in fact; I love his apathetic-droopy-eyed character. He's just sooooooooooo adorable. It makes me wanna bite him and eat him (no sexual innuendo intended), too bad he's taller than me.

Oh! Before I forgot, I just want to thank all who read and followed this story. Sorry for leaving you hanging for a long time. *smiles sheepishly* I was really busy with my college things and stuff. I really felt bad and thought that I owe it you who wasted your time in even reading my story. I made a promise to myself to post the 2nd chapter when I get back on University right after Christmas break to make it up to you (seems that I broke it anyway). It was a wonder that I managed to stumble out of my writer's block. (It's shorter than the first chapter. Forgive me!)

Again thanks for reading and hope you liked the new chapter.

Oh, and don't forget to review! :D

* * *

**Omake:**

Outside the gate of Akashi's house

Kise: Wow! Akashicchi this is your house? It's so big." *shouts like an excited kid, literally jumping up and down*

Aka-chin: *sigh* Why? What do you expect Ryota, a haunted house? I'm scarier than that you know. *wears a Dracula costume in the blink of an eye accompanied with a vampire fang and blood*

- awkward silence-

Ahomine: (_Was that a joke?)_

Midorin: (_He really has no sense of humour.) *_adjusts his glasses*

Kuroko:...

Momoi:*laughs awkwardly*

Muk-kun: *munchmunch*

Kise: E-ehehehe...That's reassuring to know A-Akashicchi...Ne ne, Akashicchi, do you live here all by yourself?

- the gate opens.. everyone frozes except for Aka-chin and Kise -

Aka-chin: Haven't you seen the maid Ryota? *to the maid* I'm home.

- Kise turns to the direction of the maid and pales when he sees a gothic dressed maid with big bloody shears in her hands

Maid : *grins creepily* O~ka~e~ri...Akashi-sa~ma...

.

.

.

.

Omake 2:

- the gate opens.. everyone frozes except for Aka-chin and Kise -

Aka-chin: Haven't you seen the maid Ryota? *to the maid* I'm home.

- Kise turns to the direction of the maid and pales when he sees a gothic dressed maid with big bloody shears in her hands

Maid : *grins creepily* O~ka~e~ri...Akashi-sa~ma...

*Muk-kun walks to the maid and holds her head*

Muk-kun: Ne Aka-chin, can I crush your creepy maid?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke but I own the plot of this fanfiction.

Chokei – eldest brother

Hai – Yes

Maiubo – a cylindrical corn snack; originally called umaibo

Hidoi – How cruel or mean

* * *

**When Snow Arrives**

**Chapter 3: Truth or Dare: Say WHAT?! (I'm NOT gay!)**

* * *

"Ne ne Ki-chan…what do we play now?" Momoi asked.

The teens just finished playing hide-and-seek which the celebrant-turned-host deemed as an appropriate game for their age since they are still in middle school. It was shocking that the red-haired Captain immediately agreed since he hasn't played it before but he didn't voice out that last part. They are now eating snacks, well; it's more of the Snack King tasting everything in sight and the rest finishing what he doesn't like. A case of eat-or-die because Akashi have his rainbow-colored scissor set beside him.

"How about spin the bottle?" Aomine suggested out of the blue. They were all sitting in circular pattern and beside him are his childhood friend who's on his left and Kise on his right.

"That's great Aominecchi!" Kise enthusiastically said then hugged the dark-skinned boy.

"Get off me Kise. I can't breathe." The other boy grumbled while pushing the blonde away.

"Spin the bottle? What kind of game is that? I haven't heard of it." Midorima who is seated across the three, stated curiously

"Is it fun?" Murasakibara added to the green-haired boy's statement. Since his hands are fully occupied, Akashi was given the task; rather, he took it upon his generous self to feed the taller boy. 'It can't be helped. Atsushi is a big baby who still needs someone to look after him' is what the strict Captain said to them. The two are seated between Midorima and Kuroko.

The red-haired teen wiped the crumbs on Murasakibara's lips. "Eat properly Atsushi. Here have some pudding."

"I think I have eaten the pudding before Aka-chin."

"Eat it or I will not feed you anymore." Akashi threatened the other boy. He positioned the spoon on Murasakibara's mouth.

"Aaahhh…" And down went the pudding into purple-haired teen's enormous stomach that doesn't seem to get filled with all the snacks and sweets he eats.

The other teens just watched the scene in front of them and resumed their talk when their Captain glanced at them.

"You don't know what spin the bottle is, seriously?!" Aomine blurted out. "Are you people really human?!"

Kuroko who's been silent all throughout the snack period decided to join the conversation to keep Midorima from hitting Aomine due to embarrassment, Akashi throwing scissors or Murasakibara crushing the tanned boy's head. He placed his beloved vanilla shake on the mini-table that hold all their food and started to explain the mechanics of the game.

"Actually, spin the bottle is a popular game among young people like us. We will have to sit in a circle, and then someone spins the bottle and whoever the bottle points to, will choose between 'truth or dare'."

"I'm in favour of the game." Akashi announced with finality. No one dared to complain about it, and so they played 'spin the bottle'.

"We'll need a bottle first though." Kise happily said.

Hearing this, Murasakibara chugged down all the contents of his bottled drink they got from a vending machine and gave it Kise.

"Here. Do we need another bottle?" He asked, picking up another drink he hasn't tasted yet and emptied the contents before the other boy could answer, clearly liking the prospect of drinking all the bottled drinks they have.

"Ah. Just one bottle is enough."

Murasakibara pouted at this but he shrugged it off and went on eating anything he could reach. Since they are already sitting in a circular pattern, Murasakibara took the mini-table on the center and placed it behind him (for better snack access).

"So who goes first?" Momoi asked the boys in front of her as Kise placed the bottle in the middle.

Kise, who looked up a few moments after the question, was surprised to see all his teammate's eyes on him. He pointed to himself, "M-me?" And when no one answered he laughed awkwardly and spun the bottle.

Every person in that room didn't realize that they were holding their breaths as the spinning bottle slowed down.

"Oh! Momoicchi! You're the lucky person eh." Kise announced at the only girl. He looked at her slyly and then winked when she blushed. "Is it truth or dare?"

"W-what is that look for Ki-chan?" The blushing maiden asked. "I-I'll go with truth." _I hope they won't ask me something embarrassing. _

Unfortunately for her, Kise did ask her an embarrassing question. "Did Aominecchi ever ask you out? After all, you seem to have everything that he likes in a girl." All the boys looked at her chest and nodded in agreement.

Momoi noticed that every boy in the room suddenly seemed to be interested in the answer. Who wouldn't? It really is interesting. She saw Aomine's face getting redder by the second. "O-oi! What kind of question is that Kise!?" He blurted as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Shut up Daiki. I also want to hear Satsuki's answer." Akashi told the tanned boy and it's very effective.

"E-eeeehh! Y-you mean on a d-d-d-date?" The manager managed to squeak out as her cheeks started to redden. She even considered it in her head a few times but dismissed the thought immediately because Aomine is not clearly interested. If the others only saw how both her and the tanned boys' parents teased them about getting married when they grow up. What does she care anyway? It's Tetsu whom she likes, or she thought she likes, she haven't really analyzed her feelings for the kind boy. Momoi looked at the floor and cleared her throat in order to regain her composure. "No. Dai-chan hasn't asked me on a date. We are only childhood friends."

"How boring Momo-chin. And here I thought you two are childhood sweethearts." Murasakibara surprisingly said. Everyone looked at him because for the first time, he didn't talk about food.

"Murasakibara-kun, are you sure you don't have a fever?" Kuroko asked the taller teen who, despite the attention he's getting, doesn't seem to care.

"Tetsu is right. You're only supposed to be talking about food." Aomine noticed that his companions shifted their attention at him. "What?! You know I'm right!"

Midorima shifted his glasses and stated in a matter-of-fact way, "True, it's a little unnerving to hear him talking about things other than food but you seem to be forgetting that Murasakibara is smarter than you and Kise."

The statement irked Aomine but he decided to shut up. He covered his ears waiting for blond-haired idiot to start his drama. _Three…two…one…_

"That's mean Midorimacchi!" Kise cried out.

"Silence, Ryota." Akashi ordered. "Are we still going to play or not?"And so the teens went on with the game. It was Aomine's turn to spin the bottle. They don't know if it's a jest from the fates but it pointed back to him.

"The only one who can play spin the bottle against me, is me." He jokingly said, little does he know, he'll be saying an almost similar line in the near future.

"Dai-chan, truth or dare?" Momoi asked since Aomine will look stupid for asking the question and answering it himself.

_I'm sure they will ask me questions like the one earlier._ "Dare." He bravely replied.

"Our very first dare!" Kise happily announced. He stood up, backed away in a corner and signaled the others to come to him. They all stood there for a minute whispering conspiratorially. They kept on looking back at Aomine then back to whispering.

"Oi! That's not fair!" Aomine shouted while shouting and pointing at his companions. Suddenly, his teammates along with Momoi grinned at him like hyenas ready to eat its meal.

"Dai-chan…" Momoi said sweetly. "I dare you to kiss…" she looked back at the others as they went back to their seats and winked. "…Ki-chan!"

Kise froze in shock while Aomine visibly paled at the sudden order. Both can't seem to shut their gaping mouths.

Midorima, Kuroko, Murasakibara and Momoi snickered at the reaction of the two.

"E-eeeeeeeehh?! T-that's not what w-w-we talked about!"

"N-No way in hell! Are you out of your freaking minds?!"

"A dare is a dare." Kuroko asserted.

"Cowards" Murasakibara accused as he munch on an apple.

Akashi just got hold of his scissors and inspected it as if looking for a stain.

"You will incur the wrath of gods if you backed down on your words." Midorima preached as if the two boys promised anything. "It must be on the lips okay?" Momoi added to what she said earlier. "Kiss! Kiss!"

"I'm not GAY!" They both shouted at the same time.

Akashi started playing with his scissors and then glared at the two for making him wait. Kise and Aomine paled some more, looking like ghosts. They looked at each other and blushed from the root of their hairs.

"I-I'm only doing this for the dare." Aomine agonizingly said as he moved closer to the blond boy.

"I know! Just do it." Kise groaned, not wanting to prolong his misery.

It started with a peck on the lips that Aomine initiated since it's his dare. The two participants didn't expect that it would turn out into a very hot, playful kiss. They only parted due to lack of air and noticed that the others are watching them with great interest.

"Ne Dai-chan, where did you learn how to kiss like that?" Momoi asked curiously. Aomine didn't have a girlfriend and no, she didn't practice kissing with him.

"I-I saw it on TV." He whispered, as he and Kise blush 10 shades of red.

Kuroko cleared his throat before speaking. "That was very…educational."

"Not bad." was Murasakibara's only comment as he eats.

Midorima was at a loss for words but it is evident in his face that he didn't expect them to go through the dare.

Akashi just smiled but you can feel a triumphant air around him. No more words were said as he motioned for Momoi to spin the bottle.

The bottle pointed at Kuroko and many questions rushed into her brain. Kuroko chose Dare and it dampened her spirit a little.

"I dare you to make faces Tetsu-kun!" she shouted with glee. And the boy did, although it's the same old poker face that appears whenever she tells him to make a sad face, scared face, blushing face and many more.

Momoi is so frustrated that she face palmed when Kuroko tried to show them his "moe face". It looked like a crossover between a grimace and depressed expression that she gave up. She didn't get any new information about Kuroko except that he's really good at doing poker face.

It was Murasakibara's turn and the bottle stopped at Kise whom he dared to eat his remaining snacks. Kise has no choice but to finish the leftovers. The blonde's face went various shades from blue to green and nearly puked when the taller teen popped a "Pelollipop" in his mouth.

_That was the worst lollipop I've ever tasted in my life! I hope Murasakibaracchi doesn't have any more of those horrible tasting lollipop! _Kise thought as he willed his stomach to settle down.

Akashi is the next spinner and he did it without much further ado. Aomine was terrified when the bottle pause spinning at his direction. He nearly ran from the room when he felt a very malicious aura surrounding the basketball Captain as he asked "Truth or Dare". The tanned boy chose the lesser evil of the two which is "Dare", he can't afford for anyone else to know his secrets. They are his and his alone, not even Momoi knows about them.

"Well then, what shall I make you do Daiki: a strip tease, perhaps? How about making you go to a bee farm?"

Strip tease was the lesser evil of the dares but evil nonetheless. Aomine paled hearing it but he did not expect to look like a ghost when dare was said. He hates bees with passion. A cold chill ran down his spine as the fearsome Captain's ruby-red eyes focused on him.

"What do you say Daiki?"

"A-ahh...I-I" Aomine gulped, trying to find his voice, "I think I'll do the strip tease instead."

"The easy way out eh? No. I order you to strip and wear a dog collar. You will not be allowed to talk for rest of the night, except for dog sounds."

The poor boy has no choice but to obey. He stripped down to his boxer that he luckily wore that day since he's the brief type of man. Good thing he ran out of briefs. As if it's a good thing to be glad for. His mom will skin him alive for not washing his underwear. Aomine just sighed when Akashi handed him the collar with leash.

_Where did that come from? _Everyone else on the room thought except Murasakibara.

_I'm not surprised. It's so Akashi to be prepared with everything. As if he knows what happens in the future. _Midorima knowingly thought for he is the one who always ask Akashi about his decisions.

_Akashicchi is SCARY!_

_I never pegged Akashi-kun to be that kind of guy._ Momoi surmised, thinking about perverted things related to the collar.

"Are you unhappy Daiki?"

Aomine shook his head not wanting to add another punishment but in his mind, he's saying a different thing. _Who wouldn't be? If you were the one forced to do this dare I'm sure we're all dead by now. Damn. It's cold in here. I just hope I won't catch a cold. _

Next is Midorima and he really is fortunate that it stopped on Murasakibara instead of Akashi. Cancers ranked first in the Oha-Asa today. The taller boy said "Truth" before he even asked the question. _Impatient as ever_, he thought.

"How much is your allowance?" Midorima asked. _You never seem to run out of money, always buying those snacks anytime you want. _

The others seem to understand his question without any more explanation.

"In a month, Mido-chin?"

"Uhh…hai."

Murasakibara continuously munched on his maiubo as he stared at no one in particular. "Mama-chin gives me 5000 yen for snacks and Papa-chin for the train fare. Chokei-chin puts money in my savings account. I don't know how much though."

_He doesn't care as long as he has money for snacks? It must be nice to be the youngest child. _Aomine thought; forgetting that he is an only child himself.

_I wonder how much his eldest brother gives him. Waaahh! I envy Murasakicchi. My nee-san is STINGY! _Inner Kise is now crying his eyes out.

"Kuro-chin…it's your turn."

"Hai."

"Oh! It stopped on you Aka-chin!" Murasakibara said as he clapped his hands. _I wonder what he'll do. Let's just wait and see._

The other occupants of the room sweat dropped; clearly not envying Kuroko for his misfortune especially when he asked the red-haired Captain, "Truth or Dare?"

They waited for his answer; it was so quiet in the room that a Midorima thought that his fast heartbeat can be heard. He gripped lucky item so hard that he feared it would break.

"Truth" Akashi simply said.

Kuroko pondered for a while, thinking for a nice question that wouldn't earn him Akashi's wrath. He sighed before asking, "Are you romantically interested in someone right now Akashi-kun?"

Everyone else except Kuroko and Murasakibara are sweating bullets right now. Murasakibara leaned towards Akashi who seemed relaxed despite the question.

"What do you exactly mean by that Tetsuya?" Akashi asked so that he could answer the question without any misunderstanding.

"What I want to know is do you love someone right now? I mean, of the opposite sex?"

Akashi contained his laughter as he observes his team mates faces. Aomine is still blushing; fiddling with the leash, pretending to be not interested with the answer. Kise is playing with his fingers and looking at the floor while Momoi seemed to be inspecting her nails. Midorima kept on shifting his toy frog from his left hand to the right.

"Yes, there is someone whom I love…dearly." was his curt answer. He didn't have to elaborate his answer. They don't know that person. Still, he will enjoy it every time one of them thinks that he's a normal teenage boy who can fall in love easily. No, he won't clear the misunderstanding that he purposely planted in their minds. Akashi tried to hide his amusement but it seems that Kuroko caught him. _He's very observant. I should be careful around Tetsuya._

"It's UNFAIR!" Kise shouted suddenly because it's his turn again to spin the bottle next. "Why are you the only who escaped being questioned Truth or Dare, Midorimacchi?!" He is pointing at Midorima by this time.

"What is your problem Kise?" Midorima retorted, quite pissed for being accused.

"It's rude to point at someone sitting close to you Kise-kun." Kuroko reminded the over-acting teen. Kise's hand nearly hit him squarely in the face if he didn't duck in time.

"And what is wrong with that? How is it my fault in the first place? You're being PETTY Kise."

"Midorin is just lucky today Ki-chan. No need to get so worked up over it." Momoi tried to soothe the blond.

"B-b-but..it's sooo unfair Momoicchi! I even have to endure kissing Aomine because of his dare."

Aomine was about to speak when he remembered his dare so he closed his mouth and just scratched his head. _Thank you for bringing up something I'm trying to forget Kise! How troublesome. Kise's voice is grating on my nerves. Who the hell cares if the bottle didn't point at Midorima? _

Apparently Kise cares about it greatly. Call it childish and petty but he won't have it that the green-haired boy was left untouched and unscarred from the horrifying experiences of playing "Truth or Dare".

"Go DIE, Kise!"

"H-HIDOI! Midori-

"You are such a drama queen Kise-chin."

That statement caused the bickering to pause for a while. Everybody stared at Murasakibara but as usual he was busy eating to care about his audience. They could not believe that it came from the droopy-eyed apathetic boy. His words seem to be getting harsher and harsher. Akashi's just smiling as he pats Murasakibara's head, quite pleased at the taller boy's actions. They all sweat dropped at the two. Kise said no more but he became gloomy as he continue to cry crocodile tears. Midorima just huffed in annoyance but he's clearly gloating at Kise for being called a "Drama Queen".

"Let's end this game here. Kise is clearly being childish about the matter." Akashi announced with a smirk. He even gave Murasakibara a candy as he stare at Kise who became gloomier by the second.

"What do we do next, Akashi-kun?" Momoi asked.

"Let's play poker." Kuroko suggested whose smile is unnoticeable unless you squint.

"I'm sure you'd win it without a doubt." Midorima countered.

Akashi glanced at the wall clock. "We should sleep now. It's nearly midnight. We could've played another game if somebody didn't put up a lot of fuss."

An invisible dagger seemed to hit Kise at the back at Akashi's statement. Momoi tried to comfort him but Aomine was in the way, instead, she ended up sprawled on the tanned teen's lap.

"Sa-chin is so aggressive."

"I-I am not!" The girl pouted. She stood up and arranged her skirt that hiked up. "Mou, Mukkun…" _why are you teasing me?_

They all proceeded to their respective rooms: Momoi, alone in a guest room and the boys in another room large enough to contain 6 futons.

And so they slept…or at least they tried.

* * *

Author's note:

Yeah..hide-and-seek…hahaha

I didn't try to go into details with the kissing part. There might be some people who wouldn't appreciate it. Sorry about that fellow AoKise fan girls.

~ Seating arrangement snack time: Aomine-(left) Momoi-Murasakibara-Akashi-Midorima-Kuroko-Kise (Aomine's right)


End file.
